Of Dolls and Manly Honor
by Meruhen Wind
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke made a promise to himself. Even if it took him forever and ever and ever, even IF it made his mommy mad, even if he died trying…he was going to get his dignity back. He had to find a way to get rid of those dolls. [Sasuke x Hinata oneshot]


**Author's Note:**

For some reason, the thought of being away from my computer for three whole weeks just makes me wanna type my lazy heart out. Meh, I'm planning to take my laptop anyway, so on the off chance that they DO have internet, I will keep updating! -

That said, this takes place before Stuffy Noses. Any of you who've read Chapter 6 of that story will know where this came from. ;)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy child. Why, you ask? Because he had the misfortune of being born the youngest son and having a very pretty face. 

Normally, he wouldn't have minded. His mommy always gave him more hugs than Itachi-niisan, and his face matched perfectly with the duck-bottom-shaped haircut he insisted on giving himself.

Unfortunately, today was when it all backfired on him.

---

"I don't _wanna_ play with these," he grumbled, picking up the hand-me-down toys half-heartedly.

"But they've been in the family a very long time," his mother answered. "In fact, mommy used to play with them."

The idea that his mommy used to play with these didn't exactly make Sasuke feel better.

After all, _dolls_ weren't the kind of things that manly Uchiha like him thought were _fun_, even _if_ the dolls had perfect, silky hair and honest-to-goodness blinking eyes, complete with fashionable kimonos and matching kunai-

---

Sasuke was too scared to finish that thought.

---

But, he reasoned, since nobody was around except his mommy, it wouldn't be so bad if he started brushing the dolls' hair, or braiding it, or even have them have a tea party…er, scratch that. ANBU-investigation-meeting-of-dolls-that-just-happened-to-involve-tea-and-crumpets sounded _much_ manlier.

"More tea, Ayako-chan?"

At that second, Itachi walked in, in all his 10-year-old Chunnin glory.

Sasuke froze, hand still clutching the teapot, face full of childish horror.

---

"…"

"I-I can explain…_really_…"

"…"

"M-mom made me!"

"…"

"I don't play with dolls!"

"…"

"Honestly, Itachi, what did you do to your brother?" Mikoto said, emerging from the kitchen. "He was perfectly happy playing with my old dolls until you came along."

---

There were times in his life when Sasuke doubted that his mommy really loved him.

This was one of them.

---

Uchiha Sasuke made a serious promise to himself that day.

Even if it took him forever and ever and ever-even _if_ it made his mommy mad-even if he died trying…

He was going to get his dignity back.

He had to find a way to get rid of those dolls.

---

Plan Number One: _Just throw them in the trash._

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, mommy?"

"You're very lucky!"

"Why?"

"I found your precious dolls while I was throwing out the trash today. Itachi must have thrown them away as a mean prank. I'm disappointed in him. That boy knows how _important_ these dolls are to me and how _angry_ I'd get if I knew he'd thrown them away...anyway, here are your dolls. Take care of them, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

Dumb conscience.

As much as he hated this affront on his masculinity, throwing them out was now completely out of the question.

---

Plan Number Two: _Hand the dolls out to the first girl I see at the Academy_.

"Sasuke-kun! It's very nice to see you today!"

"Ah, come off it, he's sitting with me!"

"Well, he's MY finger-painting partner, so there!"

"Will all three of you quit it? Sasuke-kun gave _me_ chocolate last Valentine's Day!"

"He gave the entire _class_ chocolate! His mom gave it to him and he hates it, remember?"

"Say what you want! I just _know_ it was his shy way of proclaiming his love!"

Scratch that.

With a new appreciation for how crazy girls could be, Sasuke decided he would never give another of his admiring female classmates another present again.

---

Plan Number Three: _Get Itachi-niisan to get rid of them for me._

"No."

---

Uchiha Sasuke was now getting desperate. He _had_ to find a way to get rid of his dolls at all costs.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Do you want to go to the park now?"

"Okay."

For a quick second, Sasuke thought about burying the dolls in the sandbox but decided against it. That Inuzuka kid loved digging things up, and his mommy would get _really_ mad if he 'lost' them at such an obvious spot.

Just in case he turned suicidal and decided to risk it, Sasuke stuffed the dolls into his pack.

"Hey, Sasuke, I almost forgot to tell you."

"What is it, mommy?"

"It's a play date. With one of your kunoichi classmates."

Sasuke cringed.

"W-who is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. You two are related, you know."

"Really? So she can't have a crush on me, right?"

"Nope. It's a very distant relation, so it's okay."

Sasuke briefly wondered whether his mommy knew the meaning of "comfort".

---

"Sasuke, we're here. Go greet Hinata-chan, okay?"

"Yes, mommy," Sasuke said reluctantly, walking over to the far-off blob his own size.

As he got closer, he sighed with relief.

So it was _that_ girl. The one that stayed in the corner and never said a word to him, other than the polite 'hello' and nice 'goodbye'.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

"H-hi," she answered back shyly.

"…"

"…"

Sasuke was somewhat surprised to see she didn't talk too much. In fact, it seemed like she talked too little. She had a nice voice, not loud and bright and sharp like his other classmates.

"You want to play in the sandbox?" he asked curiously, wondering whether she'd prefer to play hopscotch or jump-rope the way the other girls usually did.

"Um…okay. If you want to," she answered, following him to the sandbox.

---

"Let's make a compound," he said, sitting down and getting ready to make one out of the sand.

"A compound?" she repeated, confusedly.

"Yeah. It's kinda like a regular home, only it's big enough for an entire clan family. There's a room where kids can play at, and lots of rooms just for adults, but if there aren't too many strangers around, your mom lets you sneak into them," Sasuke explained patiently. The truth was, nobody ever knew what a compound was, since they all lived in regular homes.

"U-um…I-I know what a compound is. I-I live in one too. O-only, y-your compound s-sounds much n-nicer than mine."

"Really? Why?"

"The only r-rooms I like in mine are the ones Neji-niisan shows me, a-and Hanabi's nursery. I'm n-not allowed in the adults' rooms," Hinata said, a little regretful.

Sasuke understood the look on her face very well. All things aside, and even with his mommy, he got lonely at times too.

"Doesn't matter. Here, let's make our own compound in the sand!" he found himself saying.

"Huh?"

"A compound full of kids' rooms, only Itachi-niisan can't come in if he's being mean, and your Neji-niisan and Hanabi can go there too."

"Ah, and can it have a g-garden too?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Sure. I'll build the east side while you find the flowers," Sasuke agreed.

Hinata flashed a smile at him before she wandered off to find the flowers.

At that moment, Sasuke received a blinding flash of inspiration. _Give the dolls to Hinata_.

It was perfect. Hinata was a relative, so the dolls would still stay in the family. She was a very nice girl, and he was sure that she'd take care of them.

Not to mention, something inside of him added, it'd be very…_nice_…to give something to Hinata-chan.

---

Hinata soon returned with flowers in her hand and gasped in delight as she saw the intricately structured, amazingly designed sand compound.

All things aside, if Sasuke hadn't wanted to become a ninja, he could have had a wonderful future as an architect.

"Is our compound okay?" Sasuke asked, getting a warm feeling in his stomach as he said 'our'.

Hinata only smiled.

---

It was at the end of the play date that Sasuke pulled the dolls out of his backpack.

"Here," he said, holding them out to Hinata.

"F-for me?" Hinata asked, beet-red.

"Yeah. One's for Hanabi too," Sasuke added quickly, looking at his feet.

"Why, Sasuke," Mikoto beamed, "that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure Hinata and Hanabi will appreciate those dolls very much."

Sasuke only blushed and hoped his mother hadn't noticed exactly how many dolls he'd given Hinata.

---

When he got home, Sasuke opened his backpack happily.

Looking right back at him was the prettiest of the dolls, with eyes the color of lavender.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know. Somewhat out of character Sasuke. Unfortunately, that's what comes from making him five years old here. And yup. Just to clear things up, Uchiha Sasuke definitely _doesn't_ play with dolls. –Cough cough-

Anyway. Please review and help me make sure that I am not, in fact, talking to myself.


End file.
